Perdicion
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Ed tiene la mente en otro lado, su hermano se preocupa y Mustang encuentra el amor


**_Para: Aome Black / Ncite_**

**_Serie: Full Metal Alchemist_**

**_Pareja: Roy Mustang/Edward Elric_**

_**Perdicion**_

_**Tipo: Romance/ ¿Humor?**_

"…**_." Hablan  
'…..' Piensan_**

_POV de Edward_

'Soy Edward Elric, y tengo un hermano menor de nombre Alphonse Elric, ambos cometimos el error de transmutar el cuerpo de nuestra madre, ahora Al esta en una armadura y yo tengo partes metálicas como una pierna y un brazo. Para obtener datos sobre la piedra filosofal me uní al ejército, y ahí fue donde lo conocí por primera vez… El increíblemente astuto, maldito pero protector Roy Mustang.'

"Al… tenemos que ir al cuartel de Central para reportar el daño causado por el ultimo homúnculo, y reportar también que ya a sido silenciado" Ese trabajo fue difícil, pero para mi no hay imposibles.

Desde lejos veo como mi hermano asienta su cabeza...o lo que solía serla… ahora solo veo el casco de una armadura.

Vamos en nuestro camino al cuartel, y mis pensamientos giran solo entorno a el… a Roy…

Escucho como si alguien me llamara… no se quien sea… no puedo ver mas allá de mi mano, en este bosque oscuro, sin luz… haría una transmutación, pero… no quiero depender de la alquimia… hace poco regrese de Shambala… un lugar donde no existía la alquimia…ahora aprecio mas lo que se logra con ella…lastima que en Shambala mueran por cada transmutación que hacemos aquí.

_POV de Al_

"Hermano"

Es la quinta vez que le hablo, sin embargo desde que regreso de Shambala anda siempre distraído, pensando en no se que cosas.

Al parecer ya vio que lo veo con cara de preocupación…me dice que no es nada, pero no le creo… Recuerdo como se pone al pensar en la transmutación que nos costo tan cara, pero ahora… parece que solo su cuerpo esta aquí, su alma ya no la puedo ver.

Lo mejor será hablar con el coronel Mustang y pedirle que le de vacaciones a mi hermano, con lo testarudo que es seguro se negara a pedírselas.

_POV de POK_

La travesía a través del bosque fue corta, en silencio, aunque eso ocasiono que ambos hermanos lo sintieran como una eternidad en realidad solo había tomado una hora… hora y media a lo mucho.

A salir del bosque llegaron a la estación del tren. Subieron, se sentaron y vieron pasar el paisaje. Al de vez en cuando jugaba con la pequeña niña que estaba atrás de el.

Al bajar, se dirigieron directamente al cuartel central.

_POV de Al_

Al fin llegamos con Roy Mustang, gracias a el Ed pudo hacer el examen, en verdad le debemos mucho, pero… mi hermano necesita esas vacaciones…y ya…. Hasta parece que va a caer muerto en cualquier instante.

"Buenos días Mustang" Es mi saludo hacia el… mi hermano le da su reporte y sale, yo le doy la excusa que necesito preguntar por alguien con Mustang, que es necesario que me espere afuera. Y así lo hace.

"La verdad es que mi hermano no sabe de esto… pero… necesito que le de vacaciones pronto… necesito recuperar a mi hermano…" Es todo lo que digo sabiendo que aunque mis lágrimas no se ven están saliendo…mi corazón también esta llorando.

Lo admito, ese sujeto que físicamente es mi hermano para mi a dejado de serlo ¿Donde quedo aquel hermano que explotaba cuando le decían enano? ¿Donde esta el hermano que siempre hacia rabietas por ver a Mustang?

La verdad es que lo extraño.

_POV de Mustang_

He notado como Ed ha cambiado, pero no pensaba nada de eso, pensé que había madurado, sin embargo aun es un niño y ya ha lidiado con problemas de adultos.

Ahora seguramente empieza a descubrir las llamadas hormonas en cuanta chica linda ve. Yo diría lo mismo de mí, pero solo lo hago para mantener la imagen que poseo de ligador. En realidad me gusta Ed.

¿Uh? ¿Al pidiendo vacaciones por Ed? Aqui hay algo raro…y planeo averiguarlo.

"¿Vacaciones?" Le pregunto a Al.

Solo escucho su explicación sobre Shambala y sobre como su hermano a cambiado y enseguida le dio el permiso.

Le preocupaba Ed.

_POV de Al_

Estaba convencido que tendría que rogarle cuando pregunto sobre las vacaciones…el no era de los que cedía fácilmente…sin embargo…lo hizo… por mi hermano mayor.

No lo podía creer.

Así que pregunte y fue así como me entere de como se sentía sobre mi hermano.

"Que le ama" Era mas una afirmación que la pregunta que se supone le estaba haciendo. Un leve "Así es" es todo lo que escucho antes de salir del cuarto.

Seguramente mi hermano aun no lo sabia…el es lento en cuestiones amorosas… el nunca se dio cuenta del amor que le tenia a Rose…El muy baka.

_POV de Ed_

Veo a Al salir corriendo de con Mustang… ¿Acaso era algo tan urgente? Mi curiosidad me gana, decido ir con Mustang y preguntarle el porque mi hermanito salio corriendo así.

"Mustang" Es todo lo que digo al entrar a la pequeña oficina de Mustang. El me mira, como si me examinará. ¿Acaso me ve aun como un niño?

"¿Porque salio corriendo así mi hermano? Pregunto con cara de autentica curiosidad. La única emoción que he mostrado tras tanto tiempo de no enseñar emociones. Creo que el evento de Shamabala si me causo cierto efecto.

_POV de Mustang_

Lo tenía que complicar todo Ed… pero así es el…no puedo hacer nada mas que quererlo, el es el único alquimista nacional que no va uniformado, gracias a un permiso especial concedido por mi.

"Porque le dije que te avisara de inmediato que tienes un mes de vacaciones"

Tras decir eso, el me hace miles de preguntas a la vez, todas las escucho pero decido quedarme callado, dejare que el hable un rato mas. Después de todo el se ve mejor estando enojado.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Es lo único que pregunto.

Un leve 'no' llega a mis oídos seguido de miles de quejas sobre porque lo interrumpo mientras habla.

Solo hago una cosa por callarlo-

Lo beso.

_POV de Ed_

Como se atreve a preguntar que si ya termine, yo, el alquimista de acero, héroe del pueblo.

¿Que demonios? Me esta besando.

Me temo que el ya sabe de mis sentimientos y planea jugar con ellos. El gusta de las mujeres.

Mi temor se debe de haber visto reflejados en mis pupilas, el se separa y me lo confiesa todo.

Desde como con la muerte de la teniente Hawk s a manos de Cicatriz se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Mis ojos se humedecen.

_POV de POK_

Ed termina llorando sentado en las piernas de Mustang, su cabeza escondida en el pecho de su comandante.

El mayor, solo deshace la trenza de Ed y recorre esa maleza rubia con cuidado.

Al final, Al nota que su hermano no esta y va con Mustang a preguntar por el, cuando entra (POK: los ve en plena acción y se une a ellos…es broma XD) solo ve la figura más tierna que se pueda imaginar.

Ahí estaba su hermano sentado en las piernas de Mustang y ambos estaban dormidos.

Cierra la puerta y se va.

_FIN_

Este fic va dedicado a Aome Black, una amiga que me dio la inspiración para este fic, y que espero se recupere de su enfermedad muy pronto.

Si tienen tiempo y les gusta el lemon tienen que leer sus fics!

Nicte-chan: ¿Te gusto el fic? Va solo para ti!

_Senko_


End file.
